A Forbidden Love
by SilentlyCrying
Summary: Everyone knows that love between Faeries and Humans are forbidden, but what if the head minister, Charon, himself gets stranded on earth and falls in love with a human, and this human happens to be Ryang's younger sister.
1. Meet Shoko Jegal Ryang's sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing

"Is it true man?" asked a young man. He was 16 and had short black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black collar and cuffs and blue jeans.

"Is what true Mungyeong?" asked another boy. He was also 16 and had short black hair with brown eyes but there was a bandanna over his forehead. He had on the same outfit.

"You know what I'm talking about Ryang. Is that girl right over there really your sister?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's true why?"

"She doesn't look a thing like you."

They were talking about a young girl who was standing under a cherry tree. She had long silver hair with black and light blue highlights and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with black cuffs and a black collar and a plaid skirt.

"Well she died her hair when she was in Japan," said Ryang.

"She's hot!" Mungyeong said drooling.

"Hey, you want an early death wish I dare you to go talk to her."

"Uh...maybe later, the school bell is about to ring."

"Chicken."

They both walked inside and took their seats.

"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" yelled their teacher Jehui Yun. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a military dress.

Everyone was silent when she yelled.

"That's better, Class I would like you all to welcome Shoko, Shoko Jegal," she said.

The same girl that Mungyeong and Ryang were talking about was standing right in front of the class. Everyone stared at Shoko and then to Ryang.

"Young master is that really your sister?" asked a young girl. She had long blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Shoko.

Ryang nodded.

"Yes Fanta, that's my sister," he said.

"You may sit next Fanta, Fanta can you raise your hand," said Jehui.

Fanta happily raised her hand. Shoko walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Fanta," she said with a happy smile.

"Shoko," Shoko said with an equally happy smile.

They then turned to the teacher and listened to the lecture.

After a few classes it was lunch time. Fanta had invited Shoko to sit with them.

"So, you're really young master's sister?" asked Fanta.

"Young Master?" asked Shoko.

"Yes, Young master."

"So that's what you call my brother?"

"Yes."

"Well I am his sister."

Shoko and Fanta began drinking their strawberry milk. Ryang and Mungyeong stared at them.

"What?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," said Ryang.

Fanta and Shoko shrugged and continued sipping their milk.

When school was over Fanta and Shoko were seen walking together.

"So, how'd you come to know my brother?" asked Shoko.

"Well he tore my feathered robes and now he's taking care of me," Fanta said.

"That's a fancy name for a robe, why'd he do that?"

"He was spying on me and the other faeries...I mean he was spying on me and my friends at the hot spring."

"Did you just say faeries?"

"N-No why would I say that? If I did it was probably because of the hit during dodge ball, you know they hit hard."

"...right."

Fanta sighed; she knew what she had to do. When they god inside of the house they were greeted by Shoko's older brother and sister-in-law.

"Welcome back Shoko, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Fanta and Medea," said her brother.

"Who's Medea?" Shoko asked.

"Why I'm Medea," said a girl. She had super long blonde hair and violet eyes. She had on a black skirt with a tight white blouse.

"Um, Ok, My name's Shoko."

"I already know who you are."

"Right."

Shoko walked upstairs following Medea and Fanta. She didn't say anything.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Fanta.

"No reason," Shoko said in a quiet voice.

Fanta just continued to show her to the room. When they reached it Medea opened the door. There were three beds and three dressers. It was enough room for them.

"You're bed will be in between Fanta and mine," said Medea.

They sat down on the beds and just began talking.

**_Later that Evening_**

Shoko had fallen asleep. Her head was on the opposite side of the pillows. Her hair was blanketing her face.

Outside it was a full moon. The rays shone brightly.

"I find this unacceptable. Fanta how could you say that?" asked a man. He had short unruly silver hair with light blue tips. He was wearing a formal robe but under that he had on a pair of silk pants and a matching silk shirt.

"I'm sorry Lord Charon, I didn't think," said Fanta bowing.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! Now she knows of the secret, have you erased her memories yet?"

"No...I'm sorry."

Charon sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself," he said before walking into the house.

He walked upstairs and went to their room.

"Hey what are you going to do to my sister, Faerie boy," Ryang whispered harshly.

Charon looked at him blankly.

_'Faerie...boy...' _he repeated in his mind.

Charon then dismissed his comment and walked over to Shoko.

Charon began chanting a spell and in the middle of it Shoko woke up.

_'Who...who is he? He's gorgeous...wait what is he doing?' _she thought.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything her vision became white and she fell back asleep.

Charon then chanted another spell and disappeared.

_**So tell me how it is. It's my first time doing a Faeries Landing story.**_


	2. What happened in Japan?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing, but I do own the first 5 books of the series**_

_**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I'll acknowledge them now so I won't have to do so at the end of the fic.**_

_**WHR and Wolf's Rain Fan**_

_**UnsetAuron**_

_**Blue Rose**_

_**Liayso**_

_**Naudia**_

_**Natsume**_

_**And at the end of the fic I'll be giving Character Profiles**_

_**Fic Start**_

When Shoko woke up she didn't remember anything about last night. She held her head as she felt a big migraine coming on. Ryang walked in the room and looked at her worriedly.

"Ryang, do you know anything about what happened last night?" Shoko asked.

"We all went out, then we came home, and you had a little too much of Hun's (The brother) drinks," Ryang lied.

"B-but I don't even drink..."

"You did last night. What happened? Someone or something hurt you?"

Even though Ryang was playing something stirred within Shoko and she looked down.

"Hey...I was only playing; did something happen while you were in Japan?" he asked.

"No, nothing! I'm fine, could you just get out so I can get dressed," Shoko said a bit too hurriedly.

"Really...did something happen?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Shoko covered her mouth. She looked down. Ryang looked at her before leaving the room.

_'I can't tell him what happened in Japan. He just wouldn't understand what I'm going through,' _Shoko thought to herself.

She uncovered her mouth and got out of bed. She got dressed in a pair of slacks and a black shirt. Since it was Sunday they didn't need to go to school. Ryang was going to take her, Fanta, and Medea to a new teen's club that just opened up.

Shoko walked downstairs. She never met her brother's gaze, she was too ashamed to. Hun walked up to her and pat her on the back. She jumped, startled.

**_Flashback_**

Shoko was walking down the streets of Tokyo. She was getting ready to go to school. She had on a short blue skirt with a white sailor shirt. The collars and cuffs were blue to match the bottom.

Someone had been following her, but she never noticed. That's when someone pat her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

There was a tall man. He looked in his 30's. He had a small grin on his face.

"Hey, come with me, I'll show you something spectacular," he said, the grin still planted on his face.

"No thanks, I don't want to go anywhere but school," Shoko said getting ready to turn around.

"That wasn't a request that was an order."

He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her in the alley next to him.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

The man didn't listen, he just continued walking.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, this time crying.

**_End Flashback_**

"LET GO OF ME!" Shoko screamed jerking away from Hun.

"Are you alright?" asked Hun.

Shoko looked at him fearfully. She grabbed her purse that was hanging from a rack near the door. She ran out without saying anything to anyone. Ryang was going to stop him when Taeyeong shook her head no.

"Something happened while she was in Japan, maybe you should give her time," she said.

Ryang stared out the door.

_'What happened in Japan?' _he thought.

**_With Shoko_**

Shoko had run all the way to the park. She stopped at a tree and collapsed at the sight of it.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, why don't you come with me and my friends and I'll show you how a real man acts," said a random boy coming into the park.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He grabbed her and she let out an ear piercing scream. She began to struggle, and when his hands when to her waist she just snapped and began crying her eyes out. With each sob came a scream.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" yelled Ryang.

The guy ran off. Shoko fell to her knees and began crying again.

Ryang ran over to her.

"Shoko, what happened in Japan?" he asked.

"N-nothing important," she said choking on her words.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I...I don't want to remember. I-I don't want to remember."

She began repeating those words over and over again. All Ryang did was sat there and comforted her, because if he moved her, she would probably break out crying again.

_**Fic End**_

_**TBC**_

_**Character Profiles**_

_**Hun Jegal- Ryang and Shoko's older brother.**_

_**Taeyeong Jegal- Hun's wife and Ryang and Shoko's sister-in-law**_

_**Fanta- Ryang's Faerie friend**_

_**Medea- Ryang's other Faerie friend, she can't keep her temper**_

_**Shoko- Ryang's younger sister with a dark secret**_

_**Ryang- Shoko's brother. He becomes more caring when it comes to her**_


	3. Charon, stuck on earth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing**_

_**Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I think I'll try and do my stories in a different way. First I'm gunna finish this story since I'm getting some great positive reviews. Then I'll finish the Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha crossover, then the Kingdom Hearts. Everytime I update for this story I'm gunna update for the Kill Me Kiss Me. So expect some more of that later. Anyways I'm sure you guys didn't want to see my fic just to hear me blab on and on so I'll get to the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Also thanks again for the reviews.**_

_**Fic Start**_

It had been a week since the incident in the park and it was another full moon. Shoko was on the roof of the house looking at her brother and the rest of the crew having fun down there. They didn't know that she was up there, it was what she wanted. That's when something weird happened.

_'Who is that?' _she thought to herself staring at a new figure that entered the fray. Everyone looked frightened.

"L-Lord Charon, how are you?" asked Fanta.

"Y-yes, how are you dear brother?" Medea asked a little frightened.

_'Wow, the only thing I've seen Medea frightened of was a bad hair day,' _thought Shoko.

That's when Charon took notice of her.

"You, mortal come down here," he said in a demanding voice.

Shoko gulped and slowly slid off the roof. She was being very careful. When she had her hands on the gutter it just snapped and she fell backwards. Reaching for something she happened to be near Charon and accidentally ripped his robe in half, showing his well built chest. She hit the ground and looked up.

Charon had a look of anger on his face. Shoko felt some fabric in her hand and looked at it. It was a piece of his robe.

"...uh...oh," said Fanta.

Ryang snickered to himself.

"...uh...whoops," said Shoko.

"Looks like you can't return to Faerie world eh Pixy?" said Ryang holding in his laughter.

Charon looked ticked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled.

Shoko winced at his tone.

**_Flashback_**

"HOLD STILL WENCH!" yelled the man.

Shoko was struggling to get up. She was covered in scratches and couldn't move because of the blood loss.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled smacking her across her face.

"GET OFF ME!"

**_End Flashback_**

****"GET OFF ME!" Shoko yelled, her eyes blank and brimming with tears.

"Shoko, no one's on you," said Ryang with concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her eyes were still blank and everyone was watching her. She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.

"D...Don't touch me," she whispered.

"SHOKO SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Ryang.

Fanta walked over and smacked her across her face. Shoko's eyes went to their normal color and she stared at them.

"Shoko, what happened in Japan?" asked Ryang.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER OK! STOP ASKING ME THAT!" she yelled in a harsh tone.

Ryang took a step back.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Taeyeong coming outside.

She ran over to Shoko who was still shivering.

"Come on lets get you inside," she said helping her up.

Shoko followed her inside.

"Well I guess you're staying with us eh Pixy?" asked Ryang.

"Yes, and stop calling me Pixy," Charon said with anger laced in every word.

"Alright," he said, then whispered, "pixy."

**_Inside the house_**

"It was horrible; I can't stop thinking about it. I'm scared. I don't know what to do," Shoko whispered.

Taeyeong looked at her worriedly. She pat her back and gave her a tissue. Shoko wiped her tears away and looked at Taeyeong with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey, we have another guest," said Ryang.

Charon walked in with a pair of Ryang's pants and shirts.

"You really should tell him what's going on," Taeyeong whispered to Shoko.

"Never, I don't want to know what he'll think," Shoko said.

She got up and ran to the room the girls were sharing.


	4. Raped?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing**_

The next morning Ryang was a little pissed that he had to baby-sit more faeries, but it wasn't their fault. Ryang caused Medea and Fanta to stay on earth and now Charon was stuck on earth because of Shoko's mistake.

Shoko came downstairs in a sleepwalking state. Charon looked up and glared. That's when Shoko ran into the wall. Ryang couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. Shoko came to and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"O-oh n-n-nothing," he stuttered while laughing.

She got up and walked to the table where Taeyeong fixed her a plate and she ate it gratefully. She got up and went upstairs and when she came back down she was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans and a black J LO Hat to top it off.

"I'm going out...I promised my friends I'd meet them at the mall," she said hurriedly and ran out.

"Does any of you know what's going on with her?" asked Ryang.

"No..." lied Taeyeong.

They all eyed her and she returned back to her cooking.

**_With Shoko_**

****Shoko walked to the mall, she only lied when she said she'd meet her friends. Her friends didn't even know that she was back. She sat down on a bench and looked up towards the sun.

She shielded her eyes and looked away.

_'Maybe if I hadn't have been stupid enough to go on that student exchange program thing...my life would have better,'_ she thought to herself.

"Shoko?" asked a feminine voice.

Shoko looked up to see her friend, Tae Wong. Tae Wong had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a Good Charlotte shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hands on her hip.

"Tae?" she asked back.

"Hey, long time no see eh?" she said.

"Uh huh. What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet someone."

"Oh, well I'll just be on my way. I was heading out anyways."

"Oh, but please stay."

"I can't. I have to get back home."

"...Alright. Well it's good to have you back."

Shoko nodded and got up. She then ventured to the park where she sat down and started to think.

"Shoko!" Ryang called out.

Shoko looked up and smiled.

Ryang ran over to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the mall?" he asked suspiciously.

"Er, well I got tired of the mall and came here to clear my head," Shoko lied.

Ryang looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"YOUNG MASTER!" yelled Fanta.

She ran over with strawberry milk and handed another one she had to Shoko. Shoko caught it and thanked her.

"No problem," she said winking.

Shoko and Fanta began drinking their milk at the same time.

"Not again," Ryang moaned.

"Neh?" they asked.

"Whenever you two get together you always do that."

Both shrugged and continued drinking their strawberry milk. That's when Charon and Medea came up. Shoko shied away and pulled her legs to her chest, still drinking her strawberry milk.

"Hey, why don't we go to the mall since you're here," suggested Fanta.

"...I guess," Shoko said slowly.

As they were walking they were stopped by a tall man. He had short blonde hair and black eyes. She dropped her strawberry milk as she recognized who the man was.

"Shoko..." he whispered as if it were silk.

Shoko's eyes widened and she began to shake. She hid behind Ryang and clutched onto the back of his shirt.

"Shoko," he called a bit louder.

"Shoko, who is this?" Ryang asked.

"No..." she whispered.

"What?"

"NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

The man grinned sadistically. He took one step towards Shoko and she backed up into Charon. She looked back at him with fear in her eyes before stepping away from him.

"Why are you trying to get away? I thought you liked it. I guess I'll have to try again," he said.

"Shoko what is he talking about?" Ryang asked.

Fanta's eyes widened in realization.

_'He didn't...'_ she thought.

The man walked to where Shoko was and bent down to her level.

"So how 'bout it?" he asked.

Shoko slapped him and tried to run, but he grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Now, girls who don't behave get punished," he whispered maliciously.

Shoko screamed and Ryang leapt into action. He grabbed the man's hand and twisted it slightly so Shoko could get free.

"Charon are you going to help me or just stand there?!" Ryang yelled.

"I'm not going to do-" Charon started.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Charon ran over hesitantly and took the other hand. They took the man and flipped him over them. Fanta and Medea helped get Shoko out of there. When they noticed the man was unconscious they ran off to meet the girls.

"Who was that?" asked Ryang.

"no...please no...I don't want to say..." Shoko said her eyes blank as crystal tears fell down her cheek.

"How can we protect you if we don't know what's going on?" Ryang asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!!!"

"NOW! OR ELSE I'LL ASK TEAYEONG!"

"ALRIGHT! Back in Japan....When I was going to school...he found me...and...and..."

"And what?"

"..."

"Say it!"

"HE RAPED ME OK!"

Shoko buried her head in her hands and cried as Fanta and Medea comforted her.

'Raped?' Ryang repeated in his mind.

_**TBC**_


	5. What happened to the sweet Shoko?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing**_

Ryang, Fanta, Shoko, Medea, and Charon had come home a little after midnight. They didn't have to worry because they didn't have school tomorrow. What they were worried about was the mental state of Shoko. Charon had reluctantly carried her home on his back after she had passed out. Medea was snickering and making jokes about her brother. Fanta was hanging on Ryang, and Charon was thinking of ways to torture his little sister.

"Oh my, do you know what time it is?" asked Taeyeong.

"We're sorry; we just had a little bit of trouble getting home. It seemed that Shoko had ventured farther than we thought," Ryang said.

Taeyeong nodded in understanding.

Ryang set Shoko on the couch and the others went to their rooms.

"You've really got yourself in a bind eh little sis?" he asked.

He put a small blanket over her body and walked upstairs.

**_In the Morning_**

"Good morning!" yelled Fanta.

Everyone gave her a stiff reply.

"Why so gloomy?" she asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

Ryang gestured to the still sleeping Shoko. They heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. There they saw the black haired, brown eyed Tae Wong. She was in a pair of black jeans, a black belly shirt, and a pair of black biker gloves with holes where the fingers were supposed to be. She and Ryang caught each other's eyes. Fanta noticed and came up behind them. She jumped on Ryang's back and shielded his eyes.

"Hello, who might you be?" Fanta asked keeping a good hold on his face.

"My name's Tae Wong, I came to see Shoko. I saw her in the park yesterday, but never really got the chance to talk to her. My friends want to know if she and of course you guys would like to come with us to the mall and hang out a bit," Tae Wong said.

She laughed at the two, but felt something stab terribly at her soul.

"_Get off of me! Leave me alone!"_ Shoko yelled in Japanese.

Everyone looked to see her writhing in her sleep. Taeyeong walked over and shook her awake.

"Huh?" she asked in Korean.

"You're friend is here, why don't you go get cleaned up," she said.

Shoko nodded. She got up from the couch and walked upstairs.

Everyone waited for a while.

"So how long have you known Ryang?" Tae Wong asked Fanta, who was still on Ryang covering his eyes.

"Hmm, about a year, right Young Master?" Fanta answered.

"Yeah, sure," Ryang grunted out.

Tae Wong could feel her blood boiling, but she decided to suppress it, whatever she was feeling.

About half an hour later Shoko walked down dressed in a new outfit. It was a pair of black baggy jeans, a black shirt with flames on it, and a pair of black biker gloves with a few holes in it for the fingers to go out. Fanta got off of Ryang so he could get a better look at his sister.

"W-What are you wearing!" Ryang asked.

Charon couldn't help but stare.

"There we go, finally. I thought it was kinda weird for you to be wearing those clothes you wore when I saw you yesterday," Tae Wong said.

Shoko ran down the stairs and walked to Tae Wong. They both put on a pair of black shades and waited for the others to follow.

"You coming or what?" Shoko asked.

Ryang couldn't believe it. First she was yelling in her sleep and crying and now she was just acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Hello! Earth to Ryang," Shoko said.

Ryang shook his head and followed the two out. The people who they saw were very different than what they pictured. They all wore black and had a pair of black shades on.

"I think its time I stop being a baby about things…" Shoko said as Ryang walked past her, "after all I am in a gang."

Ryang looked at his sister in disbelief. How could she be in a gang?

"Black Dragons meet my brother and his friends," Shoko said loudly.

They all nodded to him and stuck their hands in their pockets. Shoko and Tae Wong led them down the street. Ryang, Fanta, Charon, and Medea wondering what happened to the shy person/sister they knew. Ryang was tripping out the most.


	6. Split Personalities

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Faeries Landing**_

"C-can you rephrase that?" Ryang asked.

Shoko rolled her eyes. She turned to Ryang with a look of ferocity in her eyes. She poked him in the chest before smirking.

"Look, I'm not Shoko. I'm her other half, Sakura. Now if you don't mind can you shut up!" she yelled.

Ryang stared again. He then noticed that instead of his sisters aquamarine eyes they were blood red. She smirked showing a set of small fangs.

"Now follow me," she said forcefully.

The others had no choice to comply with the psycho. Tae Wong laughed.

"I'm guessing you didn't know she had split personalities," she said.

"No…no I didn't," Ryang said.

They walked a bit until they were at an old abandoned warehouse. The sides were falling apart and the windows were broken. Sakura, or Shoko, walked into the warehouse with the others behind. It smelt of dirt and musk. It wasn't too pleasant. They covered their noses just to breathe better.

"Why are we here?" Fanta asked.

"Hell if I know," said Ryang.

"Will you shut up?" Sakura yelled.

They walked past a few chains that were hanging on the wall. They saw small red blotches on the ground.

"…who died in this place?" Medea asked, half joking.

"Many," Sakura said walking forward.

Medea shivered.

They walked a little further until Sakura stopped. She got on one knee and bowed her head.

"_I brought them, boss,_" she said in Japanese.

A girl stepped out of the shadows….


End file.
